Canvas for the Dead
by abstrusewriter
Summary: Carlisle receives a letter informing him that Harry Potter, a recently changed vampire, will be come to stay with the family for training. Edward/Harry, SLASH, slightly AU on vital information .
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Thank you.

SUMMARY: Carlisle receives a letter informing him that Harry Potter, a recently changed vampire, will be come to stay with the family for training. Little does he know, the Volturi are sending him there for more complex reasons, reasons even Harry Potter doesn't know about. Edward doesn't like the arrogant younger vampire and his attitude towards Bella is completely unreasonable. What will happen between the two?

Canvas for the Dead

"Your mission is simple," muttered Aro, looking intently at the younger vampire standing before him, "Earn their trust,"

"For what purpose?" asked the small vampire, his unusual green eyes narrowed just slightly as he stood before the guard. Beside Aro sat Caius, who gave a chuckle. Emerald eyes gave a sharp look towards the blond vampire, "Something funny?"

Aro sent Caius a look, and then proceeded to look at the defiant young vampire, "You are in no position of asking questions, Harry. You will do the task at hand, and when you have fully earned the trust of the Cullen family, you will report back to the Volturi, understood?"

"Yes," Harry said, even though he had to bite his tongue to keep from talking back, "I understand, anything else you'd like for me to do, sire?"

Caius nodded when Aro looked over to him, and then spoke, "Keep an eye out for that Bella girl, will you?"

"Okay,"

"You'll leave for America tomorrow, be ready first thing in the morning. Jane and Alec will escort you to the airport and from there you're on your own. We will be expecting occasional updates, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Harry growled, "I'll go pack now, then,"

**Sequence One**

"Carlisle, when were you going to tell us?" Alice asked quietly from his and Esme's bedroom door, "He's coming within the week, is he not?"

Carlisle looked from the letter he had received earlier that month and to his daughter, "Alice. I was hoping you'd have a vision of him soon, that's why I've been waiting."

"I don't understand..." Alice stepped into the bedroom, everyone else had gone off hunting, so they were free to speak without any eavesdropping, "Why would the Volturi have him train here, why wouldn't they train him themselves, isn't that what they usually do? I didn't think they preferred the vegetarian choice,"

The elder vampire gave a sigh, massaging his temples as he did so, "They've tried, from what I've gathered from the letter Aro sent me, he's far too out of control,"

"Then why send him here, to Forks? Isn't that a bit risky, this town isn't exactly that big and if we leave room for a mistake we'll have a big problem on our hands. The Volturi are already upset with Bella _knowing_," Alice's voice was fast as she spoke; worry dripping through her tone as she rambled on. Carlisle had to resist the urge to yell at her. He was too stressed right now, and Alice's anxiety wasn't helping him.

"Alice, there isn't a choice, if the Volturi ask of it I have to go through with it," the doctor tried to explain to her, "We won't leave the boy unattended, and if a problem does appear, we can always leave,"

"Carlisle, you don't understand," Alice began, "Every time I have visions of him, everyone else's futures are black,"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, his brow forwarding in confusion, "You can't read our future while he's there?"

Alice didn't move, only shook her head, "That's not it, I don't know how to explain it; but it isn't good, Carlisle, it isn't good. I get a really bad feeling when I have visions of him, _really_ bad,"

"Let's hope for the best then, right?" he paused, "Esme is back, along with the others. You're dismissed," Alice left the room. The blond vampire picked up the letter he was holding before and found himself reading it for the fiftieth time that day.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_How are you, old friend? I bet America is as exciting as it's ever been. I don't want to drag this letter on more than it has to be, so I'll get straight to the point, I need your help. I need your whole family's help. I'm struggling to train a newborn vampire by the name of Harry; he's completely out of control. And I understand that as a member of the Volturi, we would usually _handle_ a problem like this quite easily. But we cannot afford to kill this boy; you'll find that he is very special and _useful_ if you will. _

_So, I'm asking that your family take him in, if this isn't too much to ask. I want you to train him to be a vegetarian (though I wouldn't prefer it, you know the Volturi are traditional when it comes to our diet). It seems he's too dangerous, and having a traditional diet would be too risky if we were to keep him around. He's addicted. To blood I mean, and would go on a killing frenzy if given the opportunity. As you might have concluded, this is a major problem that I am reaching out for your help with. _

_Please, contact me as soon as you can with your answer._

_In my highest regards, _

_Aro__,__ of the Volturi._

How bad would it look if he said no? Not that the Cullens had cared what others had thought of them, but this was the Volturi; and they were already having problems with them due to recent events that happened in Italy with Edward and Bella. Carlisle gave another sigh, it was clear that he was frustrated. Should he risk the health of his own family simply for the sake of this one child? He wasn't sure, but tomorrow morning he'd meet with Jane and Alec (who would be escorting the newborn to Forks so the child doesn't go and murder everyone in the airport).

Esme walked in, "Edward is really upset, love," she began, "apparently he read Alice's mind and found out something you've been keeping from us. Is another joining our family?"

Carlisle groaned, _damn Edward and his ability_, "It's only temporary, dear, he needs our help... the Volturi, need our help,"

"Explain from the beginning," Esme told him softly, walking to be beside where he was sitting at his desk and placing a small soothing kiss on his cheek, "Let me see this," and she grabbed the letter in Carlisle's cold hands and read it. A smile graced her lips, which calmed the doctor incredibly, "We'll do fine, and I'm looking forward to having him,"

The next day Carlisle was happy that his children were at school. Edward insisted that he was going to be staying at the house so that he could make sure everything was alright and the new vampire wouldn't be trying anything. Carlisle had the day off, which was even more to his liking. He was waiting for Jane and Alec's call, and then he'd leave to pick up the temporary new member of their family...

He looked to the clock on the wall, stood, and grabbed the keys from his desk.

When he arrived at the airport he was beyond nervous, not scared though, he could handle a newborn. He wasn't even nervous because of that, or maybe he was, but it was mainly from Jane and Alec. When he stepped out of his car and saw the twins making their way over from the entrance of the airport, he couldn't help but pause his movements at the sight of the newborn.

Harry was uncomfortable, the strong scent of the humans around him captivated him, until Alec used his ability and cut off his senses, which he didn't like at all. He walked in the middle, both of his escorts at his side. He saw Mr. Cullen, and gave him a hard look. When they reached him, he didn't dare take the offered handshake from the blond doctor.

"Well, I suppose I can take it from here then," Carlisle told the twins, who simply looked at him with an unpleased expression, they turned, not bothering to utter a single word and left from their presence. Carlisle sighed and looked down at the young vampire with a smile, "All good to go?"

There was a scoff and Harry didn't bother to answer the man as he moodily climbed into the car Carlisle chose to bring to pick him up. Carlisle frowned and walked to the driver's side of the car and got in himself. He didn't start the car just yet, but turned himself to Harry—still smiling, "So what makes you so special, hum?" it was asked nicely, but Harry took it the wrong way,

"If you think staying with you and your family is given to others as a special privilege, you're _so_ wrong. I'd rather be anywhere else in the world than with a bunch of sodding vegetarians," ouch. The boy had a certain attitude to him, or perhaps he was just a cocky jerk.

Carlisle nodded, "Your accent's different, where're you from originally?"

"London, and if I had the choice, I'd be there in a heartbeat," double-ouch.

Deciding that it hadn't been wise to try and warm up to the boy just yet, Carlisle started the car and pulled away from the airport. He couldn't help but wonder what the future had in store for him and his family—but he knew it couldn't possibly be anything good, especially when Alice's visions were blocked when the newborn was involved with them.

Things were about to get very, _very_ interesting.

* * *

_There's the begining to that, more to come; hopefully. I know the begining seems a bit sketchy right now, but I think as it developes it'll turn out rather well. With that said, I truly hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the many more chapters to come. Thanks ever so much for reading, and I do hope you take the time to review. x_


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT**: I truly want to apologize for the HORRIBLE shortness of this chapter, I wanted to make it longer (as most of my chapters are), but I'm stuck a bit on where I want to take this story and I'm having trouble on plot and certain things. I realize that as an author I shouldn't have posted a story without firstly knowing a few important things… but I'm new at this, so I apologize once more. I promise I am going to figure things out, but I just wanted to let future and current readers know that it may take me quite a while to update because it's a work in process. I just didn't want to go too long without updating and make it appear as though I'm not going to bother with this story at all. So I decided to post this little chapter as a sort-of second half to the first chapter.

Again, I'm greatly sorry and hope to have a new and much more satisfying chapter up sometime soon. You forgive me, right? Lol.

Thank-you all for reviewing last chapter, I hope this one turns out how you were expecting it. I wasn't sure how to further things myself but I figured out how I wanted things to go from there and I've produced another chapter for you to enjoy. It isn't the longest chapter, but it's certainly longer than the last. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's everything you hoped for.

"_Through others, we become ourselves," _

**Sequence One—part two. **

When Harry James Potter was turned, it may have been the best news the Volturi ever received. Finally they had found a vampire with a power that can build their race higher than ever before. The boy was young, turned at the age of sixteen and then abandoned. When the found him, it wasn't shortly after he had been turned so his blood-lust was a bit higher than average. In fear of being a victim of the young boy's _special_ ability Alec had to cut off his senses, leaving him blind. The new vampire was quite unique, emerald eyes that deceived, with just a look, _a simple look_, they could kill.

Now, realizing they had a problem on their hands with the uncontrollable newborn, Harry stood outside of the Cullen house for some 'rehabilitation' attempt to stable his hunger. He scoffed, tugging at the collar of the coat that fit his form perfectly. He did not want to be here, certainly not, and if he had to go more than a week without the blood of his current diet he would surely snap. Feeling the rumble of frustration and anger bubbling in his stomach the vampire wanted nothing more than to scream at the Volturi for sending him here.

"Esme designed it herself," said Carlisle from beside Harry, and instantly the newborn wanted to lash out. He doesn't ever recall asking the elder vampire if his wife designed it, so why should he need to be _told_ that some vegetarian vampire designed the Cullen home (even if the house was remarkably beautiful).

The scoff the emitted from Harry didn't go unnoticed, and Carlisle questioned how long he would truly be able to tolerate the disrespectful child, he listened nonetheless as Harry retorted, "It's hideous, poor choice in choosing a designer, don't you think? Who would want to walk around their home with the whole world looking in at them? It's a complete invasion of one's privacy, how thick can you get?"

"Alright," Carlisle frowned, "I'll think twice from now on before I decide to ask your opinions on things, but as a favor could you not tell Esme that you absolute detest her house, it would break her heart,"

"Her heart can't break, sir, it's already dead," the coldness and bitter amusement that dripped from the boy's mouth made the doctor flinch. He may not have been a psychologist, but in those short words Carlisle figured something out, _Harry's bitter at the fact he's a vampire,_ "Oh, don't you just love the hilarity of words, Dr. Cullen?"

Shaking his head and stepping forward in hopes that Harry will follow, the blond vampire lead the newborn into the home where he was greeted by his beautiful wife, "I didn't expect you to be home so quickly, you must be Harry, it's a pleasure to have you here, I hope you find yourself at home,"

"I wouldn't find this _place_ home in a million decades," the mutter certainly wasn't unnoticed, and the look Esme gave him was blank, "The sooner I become a dreaded _vegetarian _the better,"

Esme blinked and her eyes landed to her husband for answers, his tired and irate look was enough for her to figure out that the boy was going to be like this for quite a while. Regardless, she replied, "Well, don't you have a colorful personality? Carlisle can show you to your room, I'd like for you to stay there until the children get home from school,"

"Oh, I'm jumping with excitement," spat Harry as he followed Dr. Cullen upstairs and to his designated room for the next couple of months or so. He was disappointed at what he saw, "What the hell is this pathetic excuse of a bedroom?"

_Tsk, he's hardly grateful, _Carlisle rolled his eyes not even attempting to try and please the other vampire, "I'm sorry, don't we meet the Volturi's standards? I'm sorry your bedroom can't be the size of a mansion. That room will have to do for the amount of time that you stay here, as my wife said: make yourself at home,"

"I hope you don't plan on me being here much longer,"

Carlisle gave a mocking laugh and turned to face the boy, he was just about to head back downstairs to his wife but he could feel himself becoming sick of the boy's rotten tone, "I do actually, with the way you're acting you're going to be here for a _very_ long time. You have a lot of growing up to do, Harry, so get used to the life of being a vegetarian because you're going to be drinking the blood of animals for a while,"

The anger he felt, the urge to destroy the man in front of him, the pure hatred he felt for the current situation he was in, "You think you can change me? You think you're going to be able to do what the Volturi _couldn't_, well, you're wrong Cullen, you're so wrong! I refuse to drink animal blood and nothing you say or do can stop me from—"

"You go near any innocent humans within a thousand mile radius of this town, I'll kill you, I swear to all that is the Volturi, I will set your body on fire and watch as you burn, do you understand me? If the Volturi can willingly drop you off on my doorstep, then I can willingly kill you. So choose your actions wisely, Mr. Potter, because I'm not pretty when I get angry," taken aback, Harry simply scowled at the other man as he spoke. He wasn't afraid, nothing could scare him anymore, and— "We'll call you when the children get home,"

A very frustrated Harry entered his room with the slam of a door. He looked around him with disgust, a bookshelf with absolutely _no_ books, a small desk with a lamp, and a bed. He wanted to laugh when he saw the bed, "It's not like I can sleep or anything, what a fucking joke,"

Later on Harry could sense the presence of others, their scent flooding his nose which wrinkled up in distaste, and he dreaded meeting them. He felt ambushed, like it were one against seven. The Volturi educated him briefly on _whom_ and _what_ the Cullens were, not to mention their names came up in many jokes that were passed around some of the meetings the leaders had. He knew three things: One could read minds, one was a seer, and the other was an empath. The green eyed vampire scoffed, feeling a bit bemused, so what if he couldn't control his thirst—that doesn't mean they had to send him to the Cullens, of all the other families.

There was a voice that echoed from downstairs, so beautiful and harmonious, it took Harry off guard at first until he regained himself and his brow narrowed. _No_, nothing about the Cullens could ever be beautiful or harmonious. Someone rapped at his door, and he listened as the oldest Cullen spoke, "You may come down, if you want to meet the others,"

He gave no reply and listened as the other vampire walked away from his door. Harry leaned back on the bed he was so kindly provided with and looked up to the tall ceiling of his temporary bedroom. He hated it. He hated it all. His stomach twisted and he found himself gaining a headache, he was _so_ hungry, but how was he supposed to feed? How was he going to be able to control himself if he was already _this_ bad on the first day of this _intervention?_ He was so bloody hungry, so damned thirsty, all he wanted to do was feed, _why was everyone so against that?_

A whimper escaped his lips and he grabbed the pillow behind his head and moved it so that he could press it into his face and try to vent some of his frustration out on it, would animals be enough to help him get through his stay here? He felt himself bordering the edge of insanity with just a day of not being able to drink the blood of some beautiful human that he could easily find in Italy. He whimpered once more and let out a groan.

Then, an overwhelming feeling of comfort and calmness flooded him, and he gave a thankful and relieved sigh until he realised something, _the empath. _Could it be that the vampire, the empath that the Volturi explained to him, was downstairs sending waves of calmness to him? Was it possible that the other vampire could feel his painful hunger? Maybe he'd be able to understand him then; maybe someone will finally be able to understand the hunger he feels each day, maybe that _someone_ could help him find a food source that wasn't of animal—

The comfort went away, and he was back to suffering. He could hear the voices of the others downstairs only slightly, but not enough to understand anything that they might have been saying. He let out a loud groan this time and another rap echoed from his door, "If you want, we can go hunting?"

"Fuck you," Harry snapped, knowing the voice on the other side as Carlisle Cullen's, "I'm not going to drink animal blood and nothing you or the Volturi say is going to change my mind!"

"If you starve, you'll die—"

"I'm already dead you fucking arsehole!" it was loud, loud enough to make the birds outside flutter away in a startled fashion, "Just leave me alone, I don't need your help or anyone else's help,"

Carlisle left, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince the newborn no matter what he tried, so he left him to bask in the pain of thirst and starvation hoping that it'll drive him into submission and he'll come begging for them to give him _anything_, even if it's the blood of an animal.

Later that night when the house had settled in silence overtook the nighttime atmosphere, Harry creaked his bedroom door open and with his vampire ability he quietly moved down the hall and to the stairs, he carefully passed the open door of Edward's bedroom though, and flinched with annoyance when a voice (a graceful voice that he would never admit was graceful) spoke out and asked, "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," snapped the short vampire, "and you'll do best not to go and tell that damn father of yours that you saw me, do you understand?"

A laugh, and oh god how wonderful that laugh sounded, caressed his ears. In the blink of an eye, Edward was out of his room and standing in front of the newborn, "I'm older than you, therefore that gives me rights to boss you around—not the other way around,"

Harry didn't reply, but his glare was louder than words. Edward crossed his arms and appeared unaffected by the face he was receiving, "Either you go back to your room like a good little boy, or, you let me take you out hunting. You can have anything you like, we've got deer, bear, rabbit—"

"I'm not eating animals," it was defiant, but it hadn't phased Edward one bit, "sod of you prick,"

"Then you choose to go back to your room?"

With another deathly glare Harry stomped past Edward and into his own room with yet another slam of his door. Edward smirked when he heard the young vampire whimper again and entered his room to read a book he's probably read just about a hundred times in his long life. Things were getting a bit boring around here, but with this newborn, Edward could tell things were only just getting started.

* * *

_I promise as soon as I brainstorm a bit more, I am going to get you guys a fantastic chapter worth reading, bare with me! x_


End file.
